The present invention relates to a switch circuit arrangement which may be employed for the purpose of controlling audio equipment, digital apparatus or the like, and more particularly it pertains to such a switch circuit arrangement wherein a switch contact and display lamp are paired with each other, and a control signal resulting from actuation of the switch is passed to a controlled device, and at the same time the display lamp is lit and maintained in the lit state.
Recently, in the field of audio equipment, digital apparatus or the like, such an arrangement that switch means each incorporating a switch contact and display lamp are arranged in a control panel, has extensively been employed. With such an arrangement, however, it is required that such switch means be able to perform the function of providing a control signal when it is opened and closed and the function of lighting and maintaining the display lamp in the lit state. Furthermore, it is also required that such switch circuit arrangement be miniaturized as greatly as possible. To this end, the switch circuit arrangement should preferably be fabricated in the form of a semiconductor integrated circuit. Furthermore, a number of switch circuits each comprising a paired display lamp and switch and a control circuit for controlling the switch should be able to be incorporated in a package having a predetermined number of terminal pins. Still furthermore, the switch mechanism should comprise a miniaturized and simplified one which makes it possible to electronically perform various switching functions. In such a case, an interface is required to transmit a control signal derived from mechanical switch contact to a controlled device.